Eve
by ashelin321
Summary: Edward is back, but Jacob loves Bella and still fights for her. Bella is still on Victoria's list, so there couldn't be anything worse right? Wrong. Something new has come, her name is Eve, and no one knows what she is. A new monster. Werewolf or vampire?


**Is That Her? – Chapter 1**

{Bella P.O.V.}

It has been nearly 2 weeks since Edward and his family came back. Charlie is always pissed when Edward comes over, but I never want to let him out of my sight. Edward told me that Charlie thinks out of all people, I should hate him. But he is the love of my life. I don't care what Charlie thinks. I'm still surprised he is starting to let Edward over after what happened. Just the thought that Edward could leave again, makes me hurt and afraid. Everyone saw what happened the first time. The words came to my mind like it was yesterday. _When I say we, I mean my family and myself. I don't want you to come. I promise, it will be as if I never existed. Good-bye Bella. _I shuddered. I thought my hurting would stop now that Edward was back. I was wrong. I realized I loved Jacob, but not the way he wanted me to. Jacob isn't mad at me anymore, but he has declared to fight for me as long as Edward is. I have to see him soon. I can't end our friendship like this. Soon - I hope - I will be a vampire and be able to live with Edward forever. First he called it an impasse and now he wants me to wait 5 years, but we agreed after graduation. I wouldn't wait any longer. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled and almost got myself killed from running down the stairs.

Charlie just grunted while slouched on the couch, watching football. He knew who it was just as much as I did. I yanked the door open and stared lovingly at the perfection at my front door. He smiled his crooked smile back at me and I could have fainted right there and then. Why did he insist on waiting until I was a vampire to sleep together? I don't know how long I could wait. I'm so glad he can't read my mind sometimes.

"I don't mind if you want to keep Edward out there, but at least shut the door ok, Bells?" Charlie said, walking over.

"Oh! Sorry Edward, come in." I said, while he chuckled lightly to himself.

"Hello Mr. Swan," Edward always talked so formally to my father.

Once again, Charlie just grunted and went back to watch the game. Edward and I went upstairs. I jumped when I walked in and saw Alice standing there.

"Alice, don't do this. It will only make it worse. We have it under control," Edward said with his teeth clenched.

"Really Edward? Then why is it so hard for me to see her? Bella has to know, we have to be very careful about this," Alice snapped back.

Immediately I thought of Victoria when Alice said "she".

"You can't see Victoria in your visions anymore?" I said shaking.

"Calm down Bella," Edward said into my hair, "this isn't about Victoria. She has stopped crossing our boundary for now. The wolves haven't seen her for a while either. She is probably just taking a break and thinking about what she should do next."

"Then what is Alice talking about?"

I tried calming down because it wasn't Victoria they were talking about. But what if it was something worse? I started going into hysterics and Edward told me to calm down, and sat me on the bed. Alice zipped right over.

"I'm going to explain to you Bella. Even though it's hard for me to find her, we will protect you," she told me calmly.

"Who are you talking about? Is she another vampire? What aren't you telling me?" I was going crazy with the suspense. Alice still stayed calm while Edward stayed quiet and held me on his lap.

"That's the problem, Bella. We don't know. I can see some of the things she is doing, but it's only a flash. It's just a single picture in my head. This has been happening only for a couple days now. Today all I saw was that she in your room, just looking around. She looked in Charlie's room too. That I knew just from the smell. Don't worry, I can tell she doesn't have any intention of hurting him. Edward didn't tell you about the smell or her being in your room because he didn't want you to worry."

"Why is she here? What does she want from me? Is she working with Victoria?" I practically yelled. I had so many other questions, but those were the top three.

"She is probably just curious. You hang around with werewolves and vampires. The smell of your mutt friends and us is everywhere. You, your clothes, AND your house.

"How come you can't see her like you see everything else?"

"I have no idea, and it annoys the hell out of me," she said with her eyes clenched.

Edward finally started talking.

"Don't worry Bella, we will find her. Tomorrow we will go meet Jacob and his pack to see if they have seen anything new.

* * *

Alice went to hunt the next day, and Edward took me to go meet Jacob on what they called "No Man's Land" on his back. The wolves got there before us. Usually whenever Edward or his family met up with them, they were in wolf form because they don't trust the Cullens. Well I guess in this situation they would want to talk for themselves. Edward let me off his back carefully.

"Hey leech. Hey Bella!" yelled Jacob. He, Sam and Paul walked over.

"Hello. Lets just get down to business. I don't like being the only one here to protect Bella. I didn't bring the rest of my family." Edward said, looking around with paranoia.

"She'll be fine, especially with three werewolves here," Paul said looking smug.

"We don't know what we're dealing with, and my sister can't really see what she is doing. If she can see her at all, it's very short, unlike humans or vampires." Edward said back. He depended on her visions too much so he obviously didn't like the fact that Alice couldn't see her.

"So does that mean she is a werewolf?" Sam asked Edward.

"I don't know. I could smell her scent in Bella's room and it didn't smell like a vampire or a werewolf. Something new entirely,"

"Well than what the hell is she?" Jacob snarled at Edward. "If you're so smart then figure it out."

"I suggest you watch yourself Jacob Black, we are on 'No Man's Land' remember?" Edward said back furiously.

I heard a crack behind me from the trees, but didn't look. I thought it was just a squirrel or something. I was wrong. Jacob snarled, Edward snapped around, and he growled too. I turned to see what was there. I couldn't see anything with my insufficient human eyes. Apparently there was something in the trees that had just heard everything.

"Is that her?" Sam said quietly to Edward.

_Her._ Sam said "her". I knew it was my intruder that Alice told me about.

Edward nodded. "Yes, it is."

She jumped down and I saw a flash of golden blonde hair. She landed right in front of Edward and just stood there staring at him with ferocious light purple eyes. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. She was more beautiful than Rosalie is. Edward tilted his head a little to the side, probably trying to read her mind. Then he looked shocked. Almost like he couldn't read her mind. But that can't be right. I thought I was the only one with a mind Edward couldn't read. Paul, Sam, and Jacob looked at her; they obviously saw how beautiful she was too and they were probably trying to see what she was by her scent. Paul was looking at her different though, his eyes moving up and down slowly. Was he checking her out?! At this time? She could be dangerous! "Typical Paul" as Jacob would put it.

"I'll deal with her, just get Bella back and stay with her incase she comes to you," Edward whispered leaning down to a crouch.

"Edward, no! She could hurt you." Everyone seemed to ignore me.

Then she crouched, getting ready to fight. Then they both ran at each other fast as lighting, and I heard a big clash. Sam then turned into a giant black wolf and ran in front of me, then Paul turned into the giant gray wolf and stood at my left, then Jacob ran me over to safety and then backed up to turn into the reddish brown wolf and then ran back to me standing at my right. They formed a semi circle with the stonewall to my back, to protect me. They were following Edward's orders. This fight was just like the fight in Volterra between Edward and Felix. There was a blur of two bodies, then a sudden stop, then blur again. Every couple of seconds when they would stop running, I could see what happened. The blonde punched Edward in the face, and he flew back. Was she stronger than him? While he was getting up, she looked over at the werewolves. She probably didn't see them before, because her eyes got big. Not from fear, but because of surprise. Was there really a difference at this point? She was still looking at them when Edward clashed into her, and kept running and rammed her into a tree. The tree fell with a giant clash. Good thing there were no houses near here. She sprang up right away and jumped on him and they stumbled a good ten feet away from the tree and landed on the ground, with Edward on his back and her on top of him. Then he kicked her up into the air and she fell behind him. She was starting to get up but her arms failed her, and she fell to the ground again. It was almost as if she were getting tired. I never saw a vampire do that before. Edward backed up to the other side of the field waiting to fight her when she got up again. She finally stood up. Edward must have slashed at her face because there was a long cut on her cheek. There was a long diagonal line of blood and it started to drip down her check. I noticed then that she wasn't as pale as vampires. She looked like a normal beautiful blonde with a light tan. But of course she wasn't normal. She wiped her cut and it was gone. She just wiped the blood off her face. Her cut had healed! I knew vampires didn't bleed, so they couldn't have healed like that either. Only werewolves could do something like that. But I didn't know what she was and I'm sure no one else here did either. Jacob started to pull back his snout and showing his teeth. He obviously wanted to join the fight. I could see him edging away from me. Sam growled at him quickly and Jacob went back to his position. Edward looked like he didn't know what to do, so I think he tried to calm her down or settle a peace until he found out what she was here for.

"What are you doing here? I know you've been following her." He said as he looked at me saying the last part.

She didn't say anything. She just looked at me, then the wolves, then back at Edward. Like she was trying to take the whole thing in.

"Can you talk?" Edward said calmly.

She looked at him annoyingly.

"Of course I can talk. I just don't want to," she snapped back at him. Her voice, just like a vampire, was angelic, but the way she talked to Edward was so brutal.

"Well, do you work with Victoria?"

"Who the _hell_ is Victoria?"

"Well if you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you. Now why don't you tell me why you've been following my girlfriend around?" he almost shouted it. He was so protective.

"She's your girlfriend? But she's a human! What is so special about her? Werewolves and vampires hang around her all the time. Is she some pet of yours? And I'm not going to answer you. You won't tell me your story, I'm not telling you mine." I shuddered when she called me a pet. It was the same thing Laurent told me at the meadow when Edward was gone. Jacob looked back at me. He remembered that day too. He helped killed Laurent. Then his head snapped back at Edward and the other one when she took a step toward him.

Then Edward growled and crouched again, and she did the same. They were going to fight again. I just wanted Edward to run. He would be safe then. She started running toward him, but not fast. She was running as if she were a human jogging. Edward looked confused, and even the wolves' faces looked confused too. Edward still stood there waiting for her to get closer. If she wanted to hurt Edward, why would she be running so slowly? I thought it might be because she was tired from fighting or something. I was wrong. She jumped in the air like she was about to dive into the middle of the field. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The supposed vampire while in the air, turned into a giant pure white wolf but her right paw was black. His face was unbelievable. When she landed she growled at Edward so loudly I had to cover my ears. Then she ran over and hit him with one quick swipe of her massive paw and he went flying 20 feet away and didn't get up.

"Edward!" I screamed.

I tried to run past Sam in front of me to see if he was okay. I didn't care if I was about to run toward the giant white wolf. I just wanted to make sure Edward was okay. When it came to him getting hurt, my own life meant very little to me. I didn't care if I died right now, as long as he was ok. Whenever I tried to run past Sam's long legs, he would gently push me back with the back of his paw until my back was against the stonewall again. I knew that even if Edward were about to get killed by her, the werewolves wouldn't help him. They would keep their reputation as "The Protectors" and probably let Edward die. I just wanted to know what the hell was going on. Werewolves obviously couldn't run as fast as she was in human form, but vampires couldn't turn into giant wolves either. She started walking slowly toward us. Her tail and ears were down so she didn't want to fight Jacob, Sam or Paul. But Jacob ran toward her anyway to protect me or probably out of fear. I didn't know, but I did know that this was no normal monster and Jacob would probably get hurt. Wouldn't anyone stop this?


End file.
